Why Me?
by Tasha-1798-x
Summary: Cammie looks forward to her new life with her brother and the dad she doesn't know. Then, the cocky neighbor boy sets his sights on her. How much do we really know about him? Adopted from I'm-Not-Good-I'm-Better
1. Chapter 1

_**A.n. this is adopted from I'm- Not- Good- I'm- Better so the first 8 chapters are hers so the cedit for them goes to her i'm just gonna put up the first 8 chapters so the story is all in 1 place and then i'll start writing it myself next week probably**_

She's dead. My mom is dead. Grant's mom is dead.

I lived with her and only her, and now she's dead. Don't make me tell you anymore.

Tomorrow, I'm moving from Maine to Virginia. I'll live with my twin brother, Grant, and our dad. I don't really know what he's like. Mom was strict so that's the only way I know how to live: by rules.

I'm very close to Grant. I barely see him but we email, text and call each other all the time. It will be awesome to live with him.

I curled my hair to flowing waves. Dressed in a short denim skirt and a red tank top, I slipped on some shoes and headed toward Joe's car. Joe is my par- my dad's best friend. I love Joe. He's awesome. He was taking me to my dad-he didn't want me to be along for more than 2 seconds. Joe looked me up and down and gave me a skeptical look.

"I want to look good I'll be getting to go to school today!" This all took place early early in the morning. He shrugged and let me in.

The car ride was silent. It was a painful kind of silence. I didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't know how to talk to me. Halfway through the plane ride I started talking.

"What's he like?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "My dad. I've seen him only a couple times, and it was barely for five minutes."

Sympathetically, he said, "He's very fun. Loose ruled, unlike your mother. Don't worry," he smirked, "you'll survive." And the silence returns. As the plane landed and we walked out of the hall to the luggage, I didn't expect strong arms to pick me up and twirl me around.

"There's my little girl!" my dad said as he put me down. "Oh, hi Joe." Ha! Joe isn't as appreciated as me! Maybe I will survive. "Cameron, what are you wearing?" Maybe I won't.

"I wanted to show my daddy how pretty I've become," I said in the sweetest voice I could. The only thing I know about my dad, is that he is a sucker for his little girl. He smiled at me.

After all the airport crap, I was taken to school. Joe is going to stay with us for a while. I couldn't wait to see Grant!

I walked into the school office and went through that. School started a couple of weeks ago. Sorry for lack of details, but this is usually the really boring part. I was told my classes were the same as Grant's. His locker isn't by mine, but I got his number to surprise him. Sadly, he doesn't know yet. I'll tell him later. I walked to his locker, and tried to ignore all the people staring at me. His back was to me while he was at his locker talking to someone I assumed to be Jonas. Jonas looked my way, and I quickly signaled for him to stay quiet. A place my hands on Grant's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "boo!"

He screamed so loud, I couldn't help but crack up. He turned to me angrily, until he saw me. He hugged me tightly. "Oh my god. Cam, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here now!"

"What about mom?"

I hesitated. "She's… totally fine with it."

"Well, that's awesome!" After all that, he looked at me and said, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"WELL, I got to get to my locker. See ya," I said in a rush.

"Let me escort my little sister to her locker," he replied glaring at every boy staring at me.

"I so wish I could get out of this."

"You're the one who decided to take after mom AND dad." It was true. Grant looked so much like mom, but I was a mix. I had light hair like my mom, and bright blue eyes like my fathers. A lot of people say that I'm really pretty, but I just don't see it. Light brown hair, blue eyes. What's the big deal?

"Doesn't mean you can be an overprotective brother," I grinned.

He huffed, but I let it slide. We put my stuff in my locker, and headed to English. As we walked in I felt all eyes turn to me. I bit back a smile. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you must be Cameron," the teacher, Mr. Smith, said.

"Yup," I said, dully for the fact teachers will call me that no matter what I tell them.

"You can go sit at Grant's table." We walked over to his table.

"Cammie, this is Jonas, Zach, Bex, and Liz. Guys, this is my sister Cammie," Grant introduced us. Wow. Grant has only told me about Jonas. I decided to embarrass him about it.

"Ooh! Grant, you didn't tell me you had so many friends," I said, poking his ribs.

He nervously laughed. "Well, I do and this is them."

"We, me and Liz, AREN'T his friends," a girl, Bex, said. Bex is British with dark hair and skin that I don't know how to describe.

"But we could be your friend, Cammie!" Liz, a petite blonde, added.

"You can be my friend too," Zach said.

"Watch it, Goode! She's my little sister!" Grant put in.

"By ten freakin' minutes!" I complained.

He turned to me. "I'm. Older."

I rolled my eyes and sat between Bex and Jonas, Zach straight across from me. I turned to Bex so she could show me what they were doing. I could feel Zach staring (don't even ask how I got awesome skills).

"Stop staring, Zach." A couple seconds after I said it, did I look at him and his confused face. I looked at Grant. He had smoke coming out of his ears. Bex and Liz looked almost as confused as Zach, with a hint of being impressed.

After class, the two of them caught up with me.

"How did you know he was staring at you?" they asked simultaneously.

"When you're me, you can tell. Especially, when you're dealing with someone like him." They looked more impressed than they did earlier. I rolled my eyes and headed to history. I got Grant to walk there with the guys, so he won't bother me until we get there. I'm not sure I'll be able to live the next few years without at least one boyfriend. Or talking to a boy who's not Jonas or Zach. Ugh! Zach! I can tell he's going to cause me trouble. He's the one upside about Grant's over protectiveness.

The rest of the day went by with ease Grant got mad at Zach constantly, although he said nothing. I got everybody's numbers, so I'll be surprised if the girls (or Zach) don't call me tonight.

Speaking of Zach, he bothers me. He hits on me all day; it's not like he's ugly or anything, he's pretty hot, but his attitude is so cocky and arrogant. It's so annoying. If I was going to go out with someone (which Grant won't be any help on) I would want him to be sweet, romantic, anything but Zach.

I hate Zach.

Once we got home, I was surprised when Zach's car drove into the drive way next to us. "Tell me he's just visiting those people," I pleaded.

"Nope," Grant popped the 'p.'

"Hey, neighbor!" Zach called. Grant waved, and I buried my face in my hands and went inside.

This is going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

My neighbor? WHY does he have to be MY neighbor? Haven't I suffered enough? I lay on the couch, waiting.

Grant came inside and I gave him a hard look.

"I don't like that boy," I said dully.

"Good. He couldn't stay the hell away from you. Tomorrow, you are wearing nothing like that," he said, motioning towards my clothes.

"Shit. I was hoping on getting all the boys to be my annoying neighbors tomorrow." Note my sarcasm.

"Language, Cameron," Joe called from the kitchen.

"JOEY!" Grant elongated the 'e' sound as he ran through the living room to Joe's arms. "What are you doing here? Is mom here too?"

Joe's smile faded and his voice grew serious. "Go sit on the couch." Grant's face went from giddy to confused in two seconds. He quietly moved to sit next to me. I grabbed his hand, and he looked at me. He knew something was wrong. I looked sympathetically into his deep blue eyes. This is so sad!

Joe and dad sat on the coffee across from us. Dad looked nervous, but Joe looked plain. Joe had this… thing… that made his emotions covered up. It's like he just doesn't have them. I don't know he's weird.

Grant looked between them, waiting for the news to hit him. I decided to step up. "G," he turned to me. "There's more of a reason why I'm here, than what I told you." Numbly, he nodded, "Mom was on a bus coming home, last week and…" I trailed off, not wanting to remember the phone call I got from the police.

"The bus crashed," Dad told him, voice cracking. "She's gone." By this point his elbows were on his knees and his face was in his hands. He wasn't crying as more as grieving.

Grant looked from dad to Joe to me. I nodded and pulled him into a hug. I could hear him not trying to cry or sniffle. I rubbed his back and watched as Joseph Solomon and Matthew Morgan, the adults responsible for us, edged out of the room. I shot them glares, and they bolted.

Grant pulled away, his eyes were red. "Its okay, Grant. We still have Dad. And Joe is going to stay with us for a while," I reassured him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach's POV

I'm going over to Grant's today. I know I was with him all day, but I need an excuse to see Cammie. Why didn't Grant mention his hot sister? It's only her first day, but I'm seriously hooked!

I knocked on the door. It was five minutes before Cammie answered. "What do you want?" Her voice almost cracked. Her eyes were a little red, and I can tell she was upset.

"Just to see Grant," I shrugged.

"Well he's. . ." she glanced behind her. "Wait a second." And then she disappeared. When she returned, her eyes weren't red and she seemed more confident. She said, "You can come in but don't get on his nerves." So I guess flirting is out.

I came in and Grant was a mess! His eyes were puffy, a whole trash can was full of tissues, and his body was sprawled on the couch. Cammie was slightly surprised at the trash can.

She leaned to him, and I faintly heard her say, "I'll get another box." He nodded, numbly. Cammie emptied the trash can, and came back with another box of tissues. "Grant, I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done, do you want me to come back down?" Her eyes flicked to me, and he nodded again.

Fif. Teen. Minutes. Of. Silence. Cammie came down with her wet hair in a ponytail and wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Fuck! She's just as sexy in pants! No way around her!

"Hey guys! So what did ya'll talk about?" she said cheerfully.

"Nothing," I said quietly. Her face almost fell. Almost. She's too nice a person to just crack with one word. It'll take a while.

"Well… Grant, what do you want to talk about?" She turned to him. Grant sat up to give Cammie space on the couch. I'm in a chair. Thanks for asking.

"Mom." He said bitterly.

Cammie's smiled wavered, and then fell completely. "What do you want me to say?"

"That she would've gotten back together with dad, given the chance!"

"Well she wouldn't have!"

"That she would've let you see dad!"

"She wouldn't!"

"That she would've wanted me to live with her!"

"You know she wanted both of us!" Cammie pulled her legs into her chest. After a moment, tears started to stream down her face. "She loved you more than she did me! I always wanted to live with dad!" I wish I never came. "I wanted to live with whoever you got to live with," she said quietly as she ran up the stairs.

Grant put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. When he looked up at me, he said, "I'm sorry, dude. Look, you can go if you want, but-"

"No," I said firmly. "I want to know what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

How dare him for even thinking that! At least the last conversation he had with mom ended on a high note. Mine… not so much.

"If Grant were here, he would be able to move this TV with my help," my mom complained.

"And if Dad was here, he'd be able to do it faster," I snapped.

"How come whenever I talk about Grant, you have to talk about your father?"

"Because I haven't seen him in person since I was seven!" I stormed to my room. I couldn't hear her complaining anymore. She always does this! Every time something is too hard for, she has to make it about my brother, and I can't help but make it about my father! I miss him so much.

I heard the phone ring downstairs, followed by muffled talking, shuffle and my mom calling to me, "Cam, I'm going on an emergency business trip! Joe should be here in ten." I stayed silent, until I heard the door open and close. I walked in the living room. We were trying to set the TV up. I noticed it was 10:03 PM, without looking at a clock. And about eight minutes and thirty-three seconds after my mom left, I heard the door unlock, open and close.

I turned around to see Joe Solomon right behind me. It's scary how he does that. I was standing in front of the island in the kitchen. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. His thumbs were wiping tears from my face before I even knew I was crying. "Everything will be fine," he tried to reassure me. Joe took me to my room. "Goodnight sweetheart," he said and left me to sleep; to wonder what goes on at her 'business trips.' I spend more time with Joe than I do with her. I only see Grant when we video chat, which he can only do when dad isn't home.

Yeah, my life sucks, but I have to live it.

I've been in my room for hours now, just sitting on my bed. I kept wishing Joe was here to guide me through the pain like always, but I knew he wasn't even home. I knew he couldn't hold my hand all the time. I knew he wouldn't. Maybe he was home and he was choosing to make me solve my own problems. I hate it when Joe does that. Just when I was about to get up and leave the house, someone came through my door…


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through my door was a man I hardly knew, a man I don't know. A man with my eyes and dark hair. A man who looked like a mess. Like he just got home. From a club. I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't notice, like he taught me.

He used to teach me a lot of things. Before it happened.

Behind him was a man I hardly know, but I've seen my whole life. He looked sharp. Like he was just about to leave. To a formal party.

He's been teaching me ever since.

"Daddy," I whispered and pulled him into a hug. Once we were done, I hugged Joe, too.

"What happened, sweetheart? Grant's in his room, but Zach is on the couch…" my father told me.

"Me and Grant fought," I sniffled. "And about Zach, I don't give a crap." That was a lie. I want to know why he's still here and what Grant told him.

"What did you fight about, Cam?" Joe asked, in an inaudible whisper. Unless you've been trained.

"Mom…"

"What about her?"

"He said she didn't love him and I told him it was the opposite, because she didn't love me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she didn't."

"Yes she did."

"She never said."

This struck them both in surprised. My dad actually stumbled backwards from where he stood. His best friend just blinked at me.

"Bed time," my dad said, rubbing his hands together and walking out. Joe hesitantly followed.

Looks like I'm a giving them some problems…


	7. Chapter 7

Matt's POV

"What the hell was that?" Joe asked as soon as we were in the living room.

"I panicked! How was I supposed to know what to do! Grant doesn't get upset!" I whispered yelled. Unlike Joe, I realized Zach was sleeping literally right next to us.

"Be a damn father for once! How about that?"

"So you didn't keep her spirits up when her mother was on misisons?"

"That doesn't matter! You have to be her father!"

"I don't know how! What do you when she's like this?"

"I don't leave!" he said in a voice to make me feel stupid. It worked.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Joe's voice was harsh, like it gets when we fail a mission.

"Joe," I whispered really low. "I can't."

"Mr. Morgan?" Zach asked, dazed.

"Just pull your ass together and do it, Matt," Joe said firmly as he walked out of the house for his date. He met a girl earlier today. I met her friend.

I could have been going with him, but I couldn't have. Physically, yea I could've; emotionally, no way would I have been ready.

"Sir?" I looked down on Zach. His green eyes were adjusting, probably because he was awaken by my best friend's screaming. For a spy, you'd think he'd know how to shut up, or at least be quite.

"Yes, Zachary?" Wait! That sounds wrong. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, Zach?" Much better.

"What was that about?" he asked, now sitting up. I sat next to him and sighed.

"Cammie problems."

"About their fight?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was there." He shrugged.

"Yeah. She's older now. She'll want to date, she'll have some problems that she can't tell Grant, and I'm not sure if she even wants to live here. Most fathers know what to do by the time their daughter is sixteen. I don't." I looked at Zach. He looked understanding, but confused that I was telling this to him. I was surprised by that part, too. Telling this to one of my son's friends. Zachary Goode. Known for dating girls. Known for breaking girl's hearts. Knowing that someday, i may have to kick his ass.

"You need... help?" he asked hesitantly.

"Zachary, though I'm afraid of your scheming mind, what are you thinking?"

Zach's POV

"One, I'm offended. Two, I could help her out with the move." I smirked.

"You are not dating my daughter, Zach!"

"As much as you, Grant, and she would let that happen, it's not what I meant. What if I just happened to become her best friend? She'll need one." He looked at me with a nervous face.

He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. Mr. Morgan glanced upstairs and bit his lip, just like Cammie and Grant do. I've never noticed his eyes are a bright blue before-I only notice now because it's the same blue as Cammie's.

"Fine. Only because I need someone to help my daughter. If someone better comes along, you're out," he said with a stony expression.

Mentally, I was really excited. That was a father's permission to hang out with their daughter. It's a rare moment.

I held out my hand for him to shake. If we were doing this, I had to make it legit.

He cautiously took it.

"Dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zach's POV

"Dad?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Mr. Morgan got up and stood in front of his daughter by the stairs. I hope she wasn't taught about eavesdropping. "What do you need?" I heard him ask.

"I heard yelling. I would have been down sooner, but I was making sure he was gone," Cammie responded.

"It's okay. Joe and I just had a fight."

"Is he going to leave us?" she asked in the quietest, most hurt voice I've ever heard-for someone who's broken too many hearts to count, that's pretty damn hurt.

"What? No, it was just a fight."

"It was just a fight last time, too," she said before slipping into the kitchen.

Mr. Morgan plopped down on the couch next to me. He looked at me expectantly. "We shook hands. Now go talk to her!"

"Don't worry, Mr. M. I'm on the case," I said as I got up. Stalking into the kitchen, I see the beautiful Cameron Morgan sitting on the counter with a bag of cookies in her hand. "Not very nutritious," I said, snagging a cookie from her hand.

"So? If you want nutrition, you can eat an apple," she said, taking it back.

"I'm good." I grabbed the cookie, took a bite out of it, and smirked. Cam just rolled her eyes and grabbed another cookie from the bag.

Cammie's POV

When you fight with the closest person in your life, it's bad. When you hear your dad and his best friend fighting, it's bad. When the person you are closest to is very distant, it's bad. When you walk into a room to see your dad shaking hands with a boy you hate, IT'S VERY BAD!

I retreated to the kitchen and found a bag of cookies. I haven't had any good cookies since my mom decided to bake them every time we had them.

Zach strolled in as if he lived here. It was 8:32pm. Why was he still here? What did he and Grant take about? What did he and my dad talk about? He comes in here talking about nutrition. Who the hell cares? And he takes my cookie! Sorry if I sound cranky, but this isn't the best day of my life and I really wanted that one. I said something snappy and take it back. He steals it one last time and takes a bite. Of course, he just had to smirk! It was a hot, annoying smirk that went perfectly with his gorgeous, annoying eyes. Why are the cocky guys the hottest? Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a new cookie. It didn't look very appetizing until I actually realized I was starving. I've been so upset, I haven't eaten since school.

I ate the cookie, hopped off the counter, and took a look in the fridge. I never lived here so everything looked out of place. Living here is going to be harder than I thought.

Zach's POV

I went up beside her. "Looking for anything in particular?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Jelly?" I pulled a jar with a red substance. "No, no, no." She put her hand on my arm stopping it. Cammie gave me a dead serious look. "I want grape." I cracked into a laugh and so did she as I replace the red jar with a purple one. "Now," she opened the pantry, "can you help me find the peanut butter, a knife, and a plate?" Her smile was full of hope.

I laughed and pulled everything out. While I was at it, I made her sandwich for her. I pushed the plate towards her from across the island. "One sandwich to one Cammie Morgan," I said. She looked up at me. "No thank you?" I teased.

"I'll thank you when you cut it," she said, pushing it back. I rolled my eyes but sliced it into two triangles anyway.

Passing it back, I walked around to sit next to her on a stool.

She glanced at me, and murmured what sounded like 'thank you.'

"Hmm? What was that?" I said turning her stool to face me. "I couldn't hear over the silence of this room." I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"Thanks, Zachary," she said slowly.

"You did not just call me that."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," she said edging towards the open jelly jar.

"Maybe… you're dead," I said. But I wasn't fast enough. I turned to her, stood up, then jelly was in my face and Cammie was laughing.

"Maybe there's jelly on your face," she said through giggles.

"Maybe I'll kill you!"

"Maybe I'm tired of saying maybe.

"Maybe I am too."

"Maybe you should stop."

"Maybe I'll stop when you stop I'll stop."

She groaned. We were fighting while doing this. Right now, I had her hands behind her back, and my foot on top of hers. She was as restricted as I could get her at 9:04 at night. And I was tired.

I got off her and she sat back on her stool.

Cammie sighed and looked at me. "I don't want my sandwich anymore." I smirked, grabbed the plate, and went back into the living room.


	9. Wild Emotions

Cammie POV

I stalked back I to the other room and spotted Zach lounging on the sofa sandwich in hand taking a big bit out of it I walked over and sat next to him took the sandwich out of his hand and took a large bite

"Hey!" he cried trying to get the sandwich beck

"Want it?" I teased as he nodded "yeah? Well catch it" I said simply tossing it into the air as it fell straight into his outstretched hands

When he'd finished the sandwich I sat next to him ad rested my head lightly on his shoulder saying softly "thank you Zach" "for what?" he questioned curiously "for making me laugh and be happy I've only known you a few days Zach but you are one of the only people who truly understands me for who I am and I appreciate that" "Cammie I'm there for you no matter what; I promise you that" he said wrapping his arm around me giving me a hug

Of course Grant had to walk in at the particular moment

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" he yelled anger flashing in his eyes

"Grant calm down nothing is going on"

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING'S GOING ON!"

"GRANT JUST SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS JUMP TO STUPID CONCLUSIONS? NOTHING WAS GOING ON WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT GUYS ARE LIKE! I AM ONE IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED? I KNOW ABOUT THINGS THAT GO THROUGH BOYS HEADS"

"GRANT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP WHAT HAPPES IN MY LIFE IS MY PROBLEMS AND MY DESCISIONS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY TWIN BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CONTROL EVERY SINGLE ASPECT OF MY LIFE YOU WANT TO CONTROL EVERYTHING AND IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IS MY DESCISION SO WHY DON'T YOU DO US BOTH A FAVOUR AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"CAMMIE YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DRAG THAT INTO ARGUMENTS IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND AS FOR BEING YOUR SISTER WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT ME FOR THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE HERE AND I WAS IN VIRGINIA ALL I EVER GOT WAS A LITTLE OFF THE SIDE TEXT OR EMAIL THAT WAS SO VAGUE YOU NE VER CARED ABOUT ME YOU NEVER WANTED ME AS YOUR SISTER YOU NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! SO WHY NOW WHEN I'M SUDDENLY LIVING YOU DO YOU GT AL BIG BROTHERY AND PRETEND TO CARE BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE KNOWN ZACH FOR 2 DAYS AND IN THOSE 2 DAYS HE DID SOMETHING THAT YOU NEVER MANAGED TO DO IN THE PAST 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE! HE MADE ME HAPPY! IS THAT SUCH A CRIME?" And with that I walked out ad fled to my room still fuming

Grant POV

I stood there still in shock from whatCammie had said how did she think I didn't care about her? She's my sister of course I cared I love her but I don't know why she thinks that. Sure I've haven't seen her for the past 7 years of my life but I still care of course I do! She's my little sister and I love her with every little piece of my heart

Cammie POV

I sat on my bed string at the same point on the wall my heart pounding and still fuming

I jumped up and started punching the wall venting all my frustration at Grant out he's my brother and I love him so much but he doesn't care one single bit for me and that breaks my heart and as for Zach he is the only person I can honestly call a true friend as he makes me laugh and smile and joke around he makes me _happy_ and all I have ever wanted is to be happy is that too much to ask?

I collapsed back on to my bed and continued my staring at the wall

Sometimes life just gets too much and all you want to do is break down and cry; to sob your heart out and let go of all the pain, but you can't; you have to be strong so you keep up the mask and keep calm and carry on like you aren't feeling any pain all the while your pain slowly eats you up from the inside but there's nothing you ca do about it, so it slowly wears down your walls and floods you with emotion and it takes every ounce of strength you have to stop yourself breaking down from the pain that has been killing you from the inside; the pain nobody sees and nobody knows about and no one can ever understand and it breaks your heart but you keep up that mask, that fake smile, and no one realizes the pain that lies there hidden in the depths your eyes that lies there waiting to be found that lies there a dam just waiting to burst from the emotions running wildly through your head and your soul and you can't do anything about it and eventually it all becomes too much for your mind and soul to be able to keep up that mask to hide the pain and all the pain hidden in the depths of your eyes that no one has ever found; that has been buried inside of you for years and no one has bothered to find it , that has been eating away at your souls for years finally all comes flowing freely out and every pain that has laid there for years and years finally detaches itself from your soul and every single little pain comes pouring out as you finally let go of all that pain and it kills you…


	10. Apologies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series all rights go to Ally Carter**_

Grant POV

After the argument with Cammie I retreated to my room so I could think over what had happened. I pushed the door open and flopped down on my bed before picking up a book and flicking to a random page and tried to get lost in the world of Harry Potter.

_When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day…_

Maybe I shouldn't have been so protective…

(A.n. anything in Italics belong s to JK Rowling)

_Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley…_

How could she think I don't care about her?

"_Malfoy" said Ron, sitting down on George's other side…_

It's not my fault I couldn't come and see her when she was in Virginia

"_Nearly wet himself" said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy…_

I think I'll go and apologise

So I got up of my bed threw down the book and walked out the door in search of Cammie…

Cammie POV

I lay on my bed lost in a world of thought not wanting to leave or speak to anyone when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Go away!" I said irritably thinking it was Grant and not wanting to talk to him.

"Cammie it's me" came the voice of Zach as he opened the door.

"Hey" he said softly looking deep into my eyes.

"Hey" I replied turning away so I didn't meet his gaze.

"Why did you say all that to Grant?" he inquired cautiously as if scared to approach the subject.

"I was fed up and angry and… and I don't know what came over me" I admitted faintly feeling ashamed.

"But you do know he does care about you, Don't you?" Zach replied trying to probe deeper into the depths of my eyes as if trying to read my mind and tunnel through my thoughts.

"I do I was just angry that he was trying to control what I do all the time, I can take care of myself but him and my dad don't seem to think I can and It just gets on my nerves! I know that they love me and want to look out for me but I'm capable of looking after myself because I've done it so many times before" there was a hint of sadness laced into my voice as I said this and Zach must of picked up on it as he said

"Well if it means that much to you is think you should apologise otherwise he's going to sit there and blame himself. So I think you should tell him what you just told me and make- up"

Listening to this made my anger ebb away and think clearly because, truth be told, I don't want to be angry with my brother, because he means a lot to me and fighting doesn't show that, and besides maybe his over protectiveness was a good thing because you need someone to look out for you in life.

"Yeah your right" I said slowly "I'm going to go find him now thanks for all your help" I said turning to meet his eyes for the first time as I left the room "I know where to come if I ever have a problem because you're a really great help and I don't think I'd ever even consider making up with Grant if it wasn't for you. You really do make a difference to my decisions… so … thanks"

"It's no problem "He replied still staring into the depths of my eyes "I'll always be there to help you when you need it."

I turned and left the room and walked down the hallway In search of Grant when I walked into something tall and hard and when I looked up it turned out to be Grant.

"I… um… I er…" we both stuttered

"You go first" again we both said in unison

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you and Zach I guess I just didn't want to see you get hurt and I shouldn't have shouted at you" he said

" it's ok and I'm sorry too I shouldn't have said that you don't care and that you've never been all big-brothery before because you have, you always have been and always will be even when we're old and wrinkly we'll still be there for each other because that's life always has been always will be, I know you care and I know you were only looking out for me and didn't want to see me get hurt because your my brother always have been always will be and that's the way of life" I said a smile coming into my voice towards the end as we confirmed our forgiveness with a heart- warming hug

_**A.N. sorry for the wait I've had so much to do lately I haven't had time so please review and if any of you are Harry Potter fans then check out my new story **_The Next Generation Time Travel _** here's the synopsis:**_

The Next Generation travel back in time to 1995 the summer before Harry's 5th year

_**So please check that out if you're a Harry Potter fan too and the next chapter is dedicated to the first person to work out which Harry Potter book those quotes are from**_

_**TashaLambert-98-x**_


	11. Drama

**A.N. I know it's taken me 5 months to update, I know, and I'm really, real**

**ly, really sorry to the readers and to I'm-Not-Good-I'm-Better who probably expected more from me when I agreed to adopt this story, so I'm sorry so this chapter is dedicated to every single person reading this **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series all rights to Ally Carter**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_" it's ok and I'm sorry too I shouldn't have said that you don't care and that you've never been all big-brothery before because you have, you always have been and always will be even when we're old and wrinkly we'll still be there for each other because that's life always has been always will be, I know you care and I know you were only looking out for me and didn't want to see me get hurt because your my brother always have been always will be and that's the way of life" I said a smile coming into my voice towards the end as we confirmed our forgiveness with a heart- warming hug_

* * *

><p>I pulled away from Grants embrace looked him in the eye just for him to know I was truly sorry, kissed him on the cheek and departed to my room. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Zach lying shirtless on my bed flicking through a magazine I didn't even know I had.<p>

"So" he said dragging his gaze up to meet mine, a spark alight in the back of his eyes "do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure" I said "just let me shower and change, I'll be down in 10"

"OK" he said not shifting from his stance on my bed

"Err would you mind leaving?"

"Nope I'm fine where I am thanks" he stated flashing me a cocky smirk, mischievousness flashing through his eyes as he did

"You will get out or I won't meet you for lunch"

He sighed heavily before standing up flinging the magazine on the bed and walking out the door

I turned on the shower; let the water cascade down my back as my brain went into overdrive. I showered off then selected a cute summer dress from my wardrobe; it came to just above my knee, white with yellow flowers and strapless. I dried and curled my hair before grabbing my purse, cardigan and shoes and darting out the door.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going then?" I asked putting my belt on as Zach stepped into the driver's side<p>

"That, Is for me to know and you to find out" winking at me and flashing me a smirk

We ordered and talked, then after lunch he walked us out before turning to me looking at me with softness in his eyes

"Cammie?" he whispered softly tilting my head so I was gazing into his twinkling brown eyes "I love you"

I knew that it wasn't a statement; it was a fact so when I pulled his lips onto mine whispering "I Know" I knew it was the right thing to do.

Whilst then gazing into my eyes he whispered "will you be my girlfriend?"

And with no hesitation I replied "yes" as his lips came crashing onto mine again sending spine tingling shivers down my back.

But then he was pulling away, panic in his eyes as he saw something moving in the shadows.

"Zach?" I asked panic laced into my voice "What's going on?" there was a desperate edge to my voice and he knew it, he knew I was scared and that scared him.

"I'm so sorry" those were the last words he said before darting off into the shadows

I moved to follow but strong arms grabbed me from behind and a fist smashed into my temple as I sank to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was in a black room tight ropes gut into the exposed skin on my ankles and wrists I could hear people moving through the shadows but I kept still too scared to think whilst a what could be surrounding me. Then a face appeared into my view, bloody and beaten,<p>

"Dad?" I gasped a sharp pain shooting through my chest "What's happening?"

"Not now Cammie, we don't have time now listen, I need you to trust me we need to run and get out of here but I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me you will carry on going no matter what."

"But Dad"

"No Cam please!"

"Okay Dad I promise"

"Good now can you walk?"

"I… I don't know"

"Okay stand up for me"

I stood and a bolt of pain shot down my leg and I nearly fell but my dad grabbed me

"I'll take that as a no then" he muttered under his breath "Hold on tight then" he commanded hoisting me up on to his back "Get ready for a bumpy ride" he warned me before taking off out of the cell where I was being held and up a dark corridor, but not even the dark corridor couldn't hide the unconscious uniformed bodies that littered the corridors like leaves on a winter day.

We broke out through the fire exit, we were stood on top of a hill the hillside thick with trees and bushes and thickets of brambles. Then suddenly I was crashing and tumbling down the hillside thorns piercing my legs, and sustaining bump after bump and bruise after bruise. I landed with a crash, my back arched over a tree stump. At the top of the hill I saw my father fighting with a familiar mass of dark hair, but before I could register what was going on my dad was shouting at me to run. So, heeding his words, I did.

* * *

><p>I ran and ran my tattered and bloody dress swinging round my knees ripped and shredded. My heart was pounding. The adrenaline pumping through my body numbed the pain of my broken bones. My date with Zach seemed days ago but in reality it was only a few hours ago. I was stumbling through the forest when I spotted the mass of hair, now I'm no spy but I figured that the best thing to do was follow and not draw attention to myself. However the moment it took for me to come to that conclusion was the moment it took for the figure to disappear. I ran father through the forest before stumbling upon an old derelict building, without thinking twice I ran inside hoping there was help residing in there. I ran in pushing upon every thick metal door praying to god that he would send help.<p>

I ran along that endless corridor for what seemed like hours and as I slowly opened the last door a familiar figure caught my eye. _Zach._ In front of him was a man I didn't know bound and gagged to hard wooden chair, I knew it was Zach who had taken my dad I just didn't know why.

"Zach?" his head turned sharply at the sound of my voice "What are you doing? Who is this man and where's my dad? Zach please just tell me what is going on" the desperation in my voice was clear the panic in my eyes was to he knew he had to do something to get me out of this cold dark and dank cellar we were in, the only trouble was, he didn't know how. In the moment it took for this to register in his eyes was the moment it took for the room to flood with people, people who I thought were here to help, I thought were the people who God had sent after I had called upon him to help me, turns out I was wrong but, of course I didn't know that, not until the blackness engulfed me…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. and there's chapter 11 I hope you liked it and please review… I know I am a terrible author for not updating In 5 months but tell me that I want to know your opinion so PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you're a Hunger Games fan check out my one-shot <strong>Is This The End? **and review that too!**

**Tasha-1798-x (Yes I changed my name, my old one said too much about me)**


End file.
